


Critical Hit On My Heart Art

by Morgendaemmerung89



Category: MCU
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgendaemmerung89/pseuds/Morgendaemmerung89
Summary: Artwork for the mcu Kinkbang 2019Claimed by firelightmystic who wrote a LOVELY fic for it! :)https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214136This is the link for it. Just in case anything wont work





	Critical Hit On My Heart Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Critical Hit On My Heart (Save vs Ecstasy Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214136) by [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic). 



[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=zjtaiq)


End file.
